1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for realizing a user interface using a camera module and a mobile communication terminal for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a mobile communication terminals have become wide spread, a variety of services have become available such as a traffic information service for informing a user who is driving a vehicle of traffic conditions through the screen of the mobile communication terminal, a MYBELL service (enabling the user to register the user's own ringing sound in the mobile communication terminal and to use the ringing sound), and a mobile telephone call service for notifying the arrival of a message on a voice mail-box. The user of the mobile communication terminal can receive a variety of convenient functions in addition to an intrinsic telephone communication function because the mobile communication terminal is designed to receive a variety of additional services, such as a voice mail-box function and a specific information-receiving function, from a service provider.
As such services and additional functions have become increasingly expanded, a mobile communication system provides an Integrated Services Digital Network (IDSN)-level multimedia service with a data rate of several Mb/s, as well as voice and data. A terminal adaptable for the mobile communication system described above has been developed. A mobile communication terminal equipped with a camera capable of storing an image obtained by photographing a subject is introduced as one example of the development.
As the mobile communication terminal becomes popularized, a user can take a picture regardless of time and location using the mobile communication terminal. In addition, since the mobile communication terminal always carried by a user is equipped with a camera, the user may photograph an emergent situation or may take a picture whenever it is required.
Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize the mobile communication terminal equipped with the camera with more effect and through various additional schemes based on the above described advantages. In addition, it is necessary to add a variety of services and additional functions to the mobile communication terminal equipped with the camera in order to enhance the usage efficiency of the mobile communication terminal and satisfy a variety of user demands. For example, an optical character recognition (OCR) function enables the mobile communication terminal to recognize phone numbers and data printed in a document by using the camera of the mobile communication terminal.
However, although a variety of applications are available when the mobile communication terminal is equipped with the camera, the use of the camera of the mobile communication terminal is limited for some functions, such as the OCR function.